Só compras
by Mandy Fletcher
Summary: Era para ser um dia normal, apenas com Edward. Mas nada pode ser normal quando se tem por perto Alice.


E aqui estou eu, Isabella Swan, indo mais uma vez para a casa da minha futura família, os Cullen, na minha velha caminhonete vermelha da Chevrolet.

Logo que avistei a entrada da casa entre a mata, minha caminhonete parou com um estrondoso barulho, como se o seu motor realmente estivesse explodido.

Mal saí do carro, e Edward já estava lá, com seus olhos dourados como whisky , me olhando com receio, procurando algum ferimento em meu corpo, ou apenas esperando que eu tropeçasse em uma pedra indo em sua direção; mas mesmo assim, eu notei que ele estava fazendo um grande esforço para não rir, já que seus lábios estão levemente inclinados para cima.

- Bella. – me chamou aquele lindo anjo, com sua voz que mais pareciam sinos tocando. – Bella, meu amor, você está bem?

- Você acha que eu estou bem, Edward? – respondi, tentando não prestar atenção na profundidade de seus olhos ou em seu cabelo cor de bronze meio bagunçado - O meu carro acabou de tentar me matar, e você ainda pergunta se eu estou bem?!

- Não seja difícil, Bells. Você sabe muito bem que pode ter um carro novo quando quiser que ultrapasse facilmente 70 quilômetros por hora.

- Mais respeito com o meu Chevy, Ed, ele tem idade para ser avô do seu estúpido Volvo S60 R. Além do mais, você sabe muito bem que não me sinto confortável quando você gasta tanto dinheiro assim comigo, sem falar que, eu acredito que Jacob possa cuidar do meu carro. Eu confio no potencial que ele tem.

- Menos, Bella, Rose pode dar uma olhada no seu carro, bem, ela pode tentar fazer alguma coisa, não garanto nada, o estado do seu carro é bem... difícil de cuidar.

- Como se Rosalie fosse arrumar o meu carro. – falei com ceticismo em minha voz – Além do mais, desde quando Rosalie esteve disposta a fazer alguma coisa por mim?

- A poluição ambiental é da conta de todo o mundo, e você acha mesmo que sua caminhonete vai dar uma de fênix, e renascer das cinzas?

- Olha aqui Edward Cullen, mais respeito com os mais velhos, e se você que saber, eu confio que o Jacob dará um jeito no meu carro, e tomara, que quando ele estiver novamente em ativa, ele passe por cima daquele ridículo Volvo prata!

Edward apenas rolou os olhos, me puxando pela cintura, para encostar seus lábios frios e duros como pedra - mas mesmo assim, de um que eu não sabia como, eles eram macios e reconfortantes – nos meus, calando o meu pequeno protesto. Meus dedos se fecharam nos cabelos dele, apertando-o contra mim. Logo que o beijo ficou mais intenso, eu o senti ficar rígido sob meus lábios. Ele me afastou gentilmente com suas mãos para não magoar meus sentimentos nem me assustar com a rapidez de seus movimentos.

- Bella – ele disse, tentando assim como eu, fazer a respiração voltar ao ritmo normal – porque você faz com que seja mais difícil para mim? Você sabe muito bem, que com um simples toque eu poderia te deixar gravemente ferida, ou até mesmo te matar. Mas porque, em nome de todos os santos, você ainda quer ficar comigo? Eu não sou seguro, Bella.

- Desculpe – murmurei baixinho, olhando para os meus pés, como se eles fossem a coisa mais impressionante em todo o mundo – eu não tive a intenção. E você sabe muito bem que eu não quero que você sofra por minha causa. Eu prometo que vou tentar me controlar.

Ele levou sua mão direita em direção ao meu queixo, levantando o meu rosto para olhar nos meus olhos. - Não se desculpe meu amor, eu sei que você não faz porque quer, você é apenas humana. – apenas humana, essa era a desculpa mais miserável que ele podia dar para os meus atos, e não sei porque, ele ainda insistia com isso, já que todo o seu sofrimento – e o meu também – poderia acabar rapidamente, agora mesmo se ele quisesse, com apenas uma mordida sua, e seu veneno entraria em minha corrente sanguínea, me tornando uma vampira, assim como ele; preferi não pensar na dor que era a transformação, nem nos três dias que levaria até eu estar completamente mudada. Mas Edward não queria isso para mim, ele não achava justo fazer aquilo comigo; ele não queria acabar com a minha alma, ele queria que ela tivesse uma salvação, um lugar para ir depois da minha morte; como se ele não soubesse que a minha alma já o pertencesse antes mesmo de eu saber sobre o seu segredo. Mas eu não discutiria com ele sobre isso novamente, não agora. – Além do mais, não prometa o que você não pode cumprir – e o meu sorriso favorito apareceu em seus lábios.

- Venha – só pude sentir que havíamos saído do lugar, pois sentia o vento passando rapidamente pelo meu rosto, bagunçando levemente o meu cabelo. Ele era tão gracioso enquanto corria, que nem pude escutar quando ele tocava o chão com seus pés para pegar impulso e saltar.

Paramos na porta da casa dele, embora ela estivesse muito silenciosa, havia luzes acessas nos dois primeiros andares da casa, como se todos os cômodos estivessem sendo habitados.

Mal entramos na casa, e Alice já vinha descendo as escadas, correndo em minha direção.

- Bella! – Alice gritou eufórica.

- Acho melhor não, Alice, você sabe muito bem que a Bella não se sente muito confortável com isso. – ele disse, certamente lendo o que Alice estava planejando para a gente.

Em um ato infantil, Alice mostrou sua língua para Edward e se virou em minha direção, fitando-me com seus olhos cor de âmbar – Bella, você gostaria de me acompanhar nas compras?

- Como? – disse num sussurro, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Compras, Bells. – disse Alice toda empolgada.

- Não, não Alice, você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de gastar o dinheiro de vocês e muito menos que vocês gastem comigo.

- Bella - disse Alice, numa voz que me fez arrepender de minha resposta, senti uma vontade tremenda de cortar a minha língua por tê-la decepcionado – o quanto sou especial para você?

- Para que essa pergunta sem sentindo, Lice? Você sabe muito bem que eu te amo! – respondi surpresa com sua pergunta

- Eu quero saber, o quanto você gosta de mim, o quanto sou especial para você!

- Ora, Alice! Você sabe muito bem que eu te amo muito, do fundo do meu coração, que eu a tenho como uma irmã!

- Mas porque – ela me olhou profundamente, e se fosse possível, seus olhos certamente estariam marejados agora – você não pode me acompanhar no shopping? Se você gosta tanto de mim, porque não pode realizar um desejo meu? Será que é pedir demais para você ficar longe do Edward por apenas algumas horas?

- Tá bom, Lice, eu vou com você.

- Jura? – seus olhinhos brilharam de felicidade.

- Claro, Alice. Afinal de contas, não deve ser tão horrível assim passar a tarde fazendo compras. – preferi não pensar o que Alice queria dizer com "compras", já que ela dificilmente deixava alguém de sua família usar mais de uma vez a mesma roupa.

- Você sabe muito bem que não precisa fazer isso, e o que a Alice está fazendo é chantagem emocional.

- Relaxe, Edward. Não pode ser tão ruim assim fazer isso.

- Você é que sabe meu amor.

- Não enche Edward, além do mais, eu já vi que Bella e eu passaremos a tarde fazendo compras.

Derrotado, Edward suspirou e olhou para mim. – Qualquer coisa, me ligue, e eu estarei lá em menos de cinco minutos

- Tudo bem. – suspirei tristemente, tinha ficado tanto tempo longe de Edward, ele havia ficado fora mais de seis meses, tendo apenas a agonia como companheira. Desde que voltamos de Volterra, nós mal pudemos ficar juntos, já que meu pai, Charlie, estava dificultando as coisas para que o meu relacionamento com o Edward não fosse muito duradouro; sem falar que, ele tinha medo de que os Cullen fossem embora de novo, e eu ficasse em estado catatônico novamente. Mesmo sabendo que eu estava bem e que fiquei em companhia da Alice os dois dias inteiros, ele insistia em ser mal educado com Edward, chegando a ser hostil de vez em quando.

Mania irritante que Edward tinha, em sempre dizer que eu estava correndo perigo por estar com ele, por saber o segredo de sua família. Por causa de sua mania – e de sua mentira quando foi embora, dizendo que não me amava e que não me queria mais, só para que eu tivesse uma vida normal – de querer me proteger, tínhamos que agüentar a má educação de Charlie, se bem que Edward pulava a janela do meu quarto quase todas as noites para ficarmos juntos, mas isso é outra história, já que não fazíamos nada que fosse aborrecer Charlie futuramente se ele descobrisse.

Me inclinei nas pontas dos pés para beijar seus lábios, enquanto Alice murmurava contrariada com a nossa exibição de carinho. Edward sorriu entre o beijo, deixando Alice indignada com a nossa reação as suas reclamações.

Impaciente como sempre, ela começou a me puxar pelas mãos em direção a porta, não ouvindo os meus protestos Passamos tão rápido pela larga escadaria em frente à porta, que certamente teria caído se Alice não estivesse me segurando pela mão, obviamente para garantir que eu não voltasse a sala e desse mais um beijo em Edward.

- Então, Lice, vamos com alguns dos clássicos, ou com o jipe básico, ou com o conversível discreto? – perguntei quando chegamos à garagem, com ceticismo na voz, esperando que ela notasse.

- Não, não. Nós vamos no meu carro. – ela respondeu com um brilho estranho no olhar. Foi impossível não lembrar de Alice dirigindo um carro roubado igual ao que tinha ganhado, nas ruas da Itália.

Claro, seu Porsche amarelo, suborno que ganhou de Edward por me manter praticamente presa em sua casa durante os dois dias em que ele estaria caçando, me obrigando a fazer festa do pijama, e deixando que ela pintasse todas as minhas unhas de vermelho sangue. Impossível esquecer o que tive que passar para ela ganhar o carro que tanto queria desde que tínhamos voltado de Volterra, ela estava obcecada em ganhar um Porsche amarelo, e seria capaz de fazer tudo para obtê-lo.

Em menos de sete minutos já estávamos no estacionamento do shopping. Os Cullen se sua mania de dirigir o triplo de velocidade permitido por lei; se bem que era difícil ver Carlisle ou Esme desrespeitando as leis do trânsito.

- Então, o que você quer comer? – ela perguntou, me levando diretamente para a área alimentícia.

O cheiro das comidas gordurosas fizeram o meu estomago dar voltas; mas era praticamente impossível persuadir Alice. Então pedi um hambúrguer de frango sem a menor vontade de comê-lo. Ela me observou divertida, certamente tentando imaginar o sabor do sanduíche, já que eles não tinham um paladar muito bom quando a comida era comida humana. Quando a minha fome voltou, terminei rapidamente o sanduíche. Tomando até a última gota do refrigerante.

Quando levantei da mesa, congelei no mesmo lugar, Alice me perguntou o que eu tinha, e eu apenas fui capaz de sussurrar o nome do meu pai, por entre meus lábios.

No mesmo instante, ela percebeu sobre o que eu estava falando e ligou lá em casa, para avisar ao meu pai que estava comigo fazendo compras, tendo garantir várias vezes que estávamos apenas nós duas. Ainda bem que Charlie gostava - de um jeito especial – de Alice, se não, certamente não acreditaria nela, por ela ser irmã de Edward e poder estar tramando para ficarmos juntos. Ele certamente não confiaria em Rose nem em Emmett, talvez confiasse no Jasper, por ele ser mais reservado, e passar uma sensação de paz; se fosse Carlisle ou Esme, ele jamais duvidaria, afinal, eles eram considerados os pais de Edward, Alice e Emmett, e Esme era tia de Rose e Jasper.

Depois de falar com Charlie, ela me usou como um burro de carga, me enchendo de sacolas e me fazendo experimentar roupas um tanto... indecentes.

Quando estávamos andando de loja em loja, muitas pessoas que passavam por nós viravam a cabeça para nos ver passando. Perguntava-me o que eles pensavam, vendo Alice – uma jovem tão delicada, dançante, vestindo roupas de grife, bem magra, com feições de uma fada, com seu cabelo preto curtinho, espetado em todas as direções, com seu rosto devastadoramente belo – ao meu lado, destacando ainda mais sua palidez.

As roupas que ela escolhia para si, eram todas de marcas caras, em materiais leves, mas sempre de mangas longas e que iam até os calcanhares, servindo para cobrir a sua pele o máximo possível do Sol.

Depois de termos gastado mais de duas horas e meia fazendo compras, voltamos para a garagem, colocando de qualquer jeito as sacolas no porta-malas.

- Lice, onde estão os outros? Quando cheguei à sua casa, estava só você e o Ed, e tinha várias luzes acessas. – senti uma grande necessidade de saber o paradeiro deles, afinal, onde estava Emmett para não rir da minha aparência toda vez que nos encontramos?

- Esme, Rosalie e Emmett estão caçando, Carlisle está trabalhando no hospital e Jasper está dando uma volta, mas quando eu chegar lá, ele vai me ajudar a tirar as compras do carro. Eles tinham acabado de sair quando você chegou.

Bem, eu não precisava pensar muito porque ela disse a última parte com tanta convicção, afinal, ela conseguia ver o futuro.

- Chegamos Bella. – Alice me chamou, me trazendo de volta a realidade. Bem, nós definitivamente não estávamos na casa dela, já que eu não vi a ponte que passava pelo rio Calawah, muito menos a floresta dos dois lados do carro.

- O que? Porque me trouxe para a casa do Charlie? – perguntei, quando notei onde estávamos.

- Bem, talvez porque Charlie é seu pai e você mora com ele, ou talvez porque já está escurecendo e em que mundo você seria capaz de passar tanto tempo fazendo compras, ainda mais comigo? – bem, definitivamente era algo raro de se ver, desde quando ela era sarcástica comigo?

- Oh, bem, certo.

Alice rolou os olhos e saiu do carro, indo em direção ao porta-malas e pegando mais ou menos umas dez sacolas.

- Vem logo, Bells! – ela gritou, colocando as sacolas na calçada. – Tome aqui, Bella. – ela me deu as sacolas quando eu saí do carro – Bem, o Charlie não vai reclamar da sua demora, já que ele está nos espiando nesse exato momento e ficará bem feliz em ver o que você comprou várias coisas. E acho que isso é tudo. Até amanhã, Bella.

- Até amanhã. – dei apenas dois passos e me lembrei do Chevy, me virei para falar com Alice e ela ainda estava na mesma posição, me olhando como se já soubesse – bem, ela obviamente já sabia que eu queria falar algo – Lice, você pode, por favor, falar para o Edward que Jacob irá lá amanhã para olhar o meu carro? E que é para ele ser bem educado, o Jacob merece isso. E se ele não for gentil, Jacob irá me contar, e tenho certeza que ele vai. E também, já está na hora dele parar com esse preconceito com os lobos Quileutes.

- Claro, Bella, eu passarei seu recado para o Edward, afinal, é meio que impossível manter algo escondido dele, não? – ela disse, piscado o seu olho direito para mim. – Agora entre, Edward estará aqui em um minuto.

- Diga a ele que eu o estarei esperando no meu quarto e que a janela estará aberta.

- Claro. - e dizendo isso, Alice partiu em seu Porsche amarelo.


End file.
